Do re mi fa sol la si
by CocoHummel
Summary: Tenerlo lejos durante esa semana habia sido devastado.Esa semana sin Kurt me habia hecho dar cuenta de mil cosas.Mil cosas que solo una,en ese momento,importaba. Pensamientos de Blaine antes y despues que Kurt vaya a Ney York .


**_Es mi forma de desahogarme del final de temporada. Ni siquiera pido reviews, ni siquiera se si lleva una conticuación a todo esto._**

**_*Pensamientos de Blaine antes y despues de las nacionales. (Si no viste el capitulo "New York" es preferible que lo leas despues)._**

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde ese día.<p>

Había pasado siete días y todavía su risa seguía sonando y rebotando por las paredes de mi mente y de Dalton.

Habían pasado 168 horas insoportablemente no llevaderas en Dalton.

Siete días en los cuales, el olor de Kurt, no se habia ido de las sabanas azules y prolijas de mi cuarto. Habia pasado solo una semana, una maldita semana y me sentía solo en ese mundo con personas hablando a mi alrededor.

Tenía todo lo que un chico quería. Una familia rica sin problemas económicos, unos amigos excelentes sin problemas de estar ahí cuando mas los necesite, soy popular sin problemas de relacionarme con la gente, soy la voz líder del coro de mi colegio y tengo a la persona mas hermosa en todo el mundo al lado mio.

Pero hay algo que en una semana cambió totalmente en mi vida. Hace una semana dormir solo, comer solo, salir por un café solo o no ver una película no era una opción.

Estar con kurt a cada momento si era una opción. Y es la mejor yunica opción. Quiero decir el ES la ecepción.

Tenerlo lejos durante esa semana habia sido devastador pero a la vez reconfortante. Esa semana sin Kurt me habia hecho dar cuenta de mil cosas. Mil cosas que mi mente pensaba en cualquier momento del día.

Mil cosas que solo una, en ese momento, importaba.

Me di cuenta lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba de ese chico.

De solo pensar en él me daban esas pequeñas mariposas que nunca habia sentido antes y que no las creía por no haber sentido el amor tan cerca.

No es que no lo quería, que no se malinterprete, pero extrañarlo y necesitarlo hizo que me volviera un nene esperando por un dulce.

Esperaba el fin de semana como sea y no me importaba si debía gastar tiempo o dinero en el viaje de dos horas a Lima con tal de verlo.

Pero, como dije y no me equivoqué, fueron siete días en lo que tardé en darme cuenta que realmente no estaba equivocado y que Kurt si era mi tipo y era solo mío.

Ya no había rebeldías a mitad de la noche para ir a ver las estrellas con Kurt, ya no habia alguien que se queje todo el tiempo del uniforme Dalton o de las canciones elegidas por el consejo Warbler, ya no habia alguien que tocara la puerta después del toque de queda para todo el alumnado pidiendo por favor un poco de compañía, ya no estaba ese hermoso cuerpo al lado mio cada noche y cada mañana cada vez que me despertaba. Ya no estaba al lado mio.

Seré egoísta pero deseé que pase algo para que Kurt vuelva. Para que se quedara en Dalton y no vuelva a Lima.

Cuando no lo conocía podía vivir sin él pero ahora que era parte de mi mundo era insufrible no tenerlo.

Okay, confieso que no habia hora o minuto del día que no nos contáramos cosas y chusmeríos Mckinley/Dalton a través del celular pero no era lo mismo. A veces los mensajes no expresaban lo que sentía. Ademas no era lo mismo que antes. Ver a Kurt era demasiado difícil.

No era por el solo hecho de la distancia sino también que, desde hace ya dos fines de semanas que se suponían que eran mios con él, los fines de semana los usaba para ensayar con New Directions para las nacionales.

No me quejo porque yo también estaría obsesivamente molesto e histérico si hubiera estado en la nacionales pero el tema es que, a veces, Blaine Anderson no es más que un chico egoísta y caprichoso. Quería mi dulce ahora.

Había pensado en algo lindo para Kurt pero, como siempre, papá se interpuso en mis planes. Quería ir a ver a Kurt y darle mi apoyo en las nacionales. Pero ¡ese hombre! No quiso dejarme ir hasta Nueva York por la estúpida academia.

Dalton tenía toda esa semana los finales y luego vacaciones. Todo el mundo sabe que soy capaz de perder un final por ver a Kurt. Cuando se trata de él, lo demás, ya no importa.

No tuve más que la opción de resignarme a la loca idea de acompañar a Kurt.

Estuve tan ocupado esa semana con el colegio que no tuve ni tiempo de despedir a Kurt al aeropuerto. Él entendió porque sabía que perder tiempo para los finales no era buena idea pero lo que Kurt no entendía era cuanto necesitaba verlo.

Ese mismo día antes que el avión salga, lo llame.

"Kurt ¿Cómo estas?". Se escuchaban voces de atrás pero no siquiera podía decifrar quienes eran. Seguramente eran los amigos de kurt.

"Blaine! Pensé que no ibas a llamarme, ¿Qué cómo estoy? Mmm bien salteando la parte que estoy a punto de subirme a un avión, que puedo llegar a morir en esa maldita lata metálica… mmm ah! Y que te extraño muchísimo pero eso es lo de menos creo". Reí con solo imaginar sus ojos revoloteando en signo de puro sarcasmo.

"¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Tranquilo uno de cada un millón de aviones cae. No creo que este sea el caso, kurt." Volví a reir porque sabía que eso lo iba a poner mas nervioso.

"Ahora si estoy nervioso, Blaine."

"De nada. Y si me lo preguntas yo también te extraño y te hecho de menos. Dalton no es lo mismo sin vos."

"si, lo sé. Debo ser de mucha falta" Ese lado egocéntrico era tan propio de él. Era muy Kurt.

"si, demasiada"

"Debo cortar, Blaine. Voy a subir al avión" Se escuchaba como corría y repetía algo como "ya voy". Realmente se tenía que ir.

"Bueno, muchísima suerte y no te pongas triste si pierden. No te ilusiones tanto Hummel, no te quiero ver triste… Te a…"

¿ustedes lo vieron? Si. Esto es un paréntesis enorme. Sabia que Kurt debía abordar ese avión pero no podía cortarme cuando justamente estaba al borde de decircelo. Es injusto. Yo quería decirle que… decirle que lo amaba.

* * *

><p>Terminó la insoportable semana de finales y, por suerte, aprobé cada uno de los examenes que tuve. Estaba muy contento que las vacaciones se aproximaban porque eso quería decir que Kurt y yo íbamos a pasar muchísimo mas tiempo juntos.<p>

Ese sábado llegó un mensaje de Kurt. Eran las seis de la mañana y noté que había llegado de Nueva York. Salí corriendo de la cama y tomé el celular cuanto antes.

"Llegué recién del aeropuerto y creo que deberías consolarme, perdimos las nacionales. Y si, chico Warbler, me ilusioné con todo esto".

Tener un mensaje así solo tenia una única respuesta:

"¿Tengo tiempo para llevarte a desayunar? Duerme un rato que debes estar cansado y te paso a buscar ¿si?"

Tardó en contestar pero fue la mejor respuesta del mundo

"Siiiii! Te hecho mucho de menos y, aunque tenga mucho sueño, acepto salir contigo".

"Duerme que en dos o tres horas estaré en la puerta de tu casa".

* * *

><p>Tardé una hora en levantarme, lavarme los dientes, bañarme y elegir la ropa adecuada. Dejé mi pelo natural porque sabía que a Kurt le fascinaba mi pelo así aunque a mi me pareciera muy poco formal de mi parte.<p>

Tomé las llaves del auto y me dirigí cuanto antes a Lima. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no usaba ese auto y, el ultimo CD que se habia reproducido en mi auto, era el apreciado Cd de Kurt.

Me había prestado uno de los CDs de Lady Gaga porque realmente cree que tengo un gusto demasiado antiguo con la música.

Come on! Es música clásica que dura siglos y siglos! Pero bueno dicen que por amor el hombre es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Todo mi viaje escuchando el Cd de Gaga y no me disgustó para nada. Al contrario.

A veces o muchas veces Kurt tiene la razón.

* * *

><p>A mitad de camino llamé a Kurt para despertarlo. Su voz de recién levantado es muy dulce y me da lastima despertarlo pero si no lo despierto una hora antes es obvio que me va a hacer esperar una eternidad en el auto como lo hizo otras veces.<p>

Llegué y volví a llamarlo. Esta vez estaba mas activo y se lo notaba apurado.

Sabia que iba a tardar y no me iba a quedar dentro del auto por mucho tiempo asi que abrí la puerta y me apoyé en ella durante un buen rato tomando algo del calor que el sol matutino me daba sobre mi cara.

Esperaba en frente de la casa de Kurt y esperaba impacientemente que aquella puerta se abriera.

Entiendan que no lo veía hacía mas de dos semanas y que estar tanto tiempo separado de Kurt era la muerte.

Pasaron diez minutos y las puertas de los Hummel se abrió. Vi hacia su dirección y era él.

Habia olvidado lo lindo y encantador que se veía con su ropa normal. Kurt era único y no solo por su personalidad sino también por su placard. Jamas repetía ropa, y si lo hacia, mejor saber que era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Cruzó la calle con una enorme sonrisa y me abrazó. Yo también lo hice. Tenerlo tan cerca nunca habia sido tan reconfortable.

* * *

><p>Fuimos a la cafetería que íbamos siempre. Y ese, ese era el mejor momento de decirle lo que sentía.<p>

Escuchaba con mucha atención todo lo que me decía sobre su viaje a Nueva York pero no podía dejar de pensar cuanta falta me habia hecho y de cuanto lo amaba.

No aguanté más y si. Lo hice. Decirle las dos palabras mas sinceras que dije en toda mi vida me liberó.

Besarlo era el siguiente paso pero… pero! Amo a mercedes pero interrupir ESE momento es pecado.

Kurt habia tardado en contestar pero, al fin y al cabo, me dijo que él también me amaba.

Feliz era poco pero hubiera sido mas feliz si Mercedes y Sam hubieran llegado un poco mas tarde a arruinar todo, aunque salió mi lado mas amable hacia ellos, lo que ocultaba, era las ganas de besar al chico que se encontraba al frente mio.

No sé cuando pero pronto va a ser el momento en el que pueda volver a besar a kurt. Esto no va a quedar así.


End file.
